Life as he knew it
by NCISlover2003
Summary: For all Tiva fans big and small. Dont like it? then dont read it. Ziva comes back for Tony and Bishop helps find her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters. I do this for fun and only own my characters** _._

 **AN/ This takes place in season 13 after "Sister Cities Pt 1" (after Tony breaks up with Zoe).Warning! Tiva story! Don't like it? Don't read.**

* _Friday, January 8_

Tony was sitting at his desk filling out paper work from the case that the team has just finished up this week. As he was trying to find a pen he looked in his desk drawer, he saw something that sparked his interest. Ziva's necklace. He pulled the necklace out slowly and smiled.

"Who's necklace asked?" asked a voice from behind the bullpen.

Tony jumped as the person scared him.

"Uh, Bishop. You scared me. And no ones." Said Tony as he sat the necklace down.

"Why are you still here?" asked Bishop.

"Just catching up on paperwork." Said Tony said looking back at Bishop. "You?"

"Oh I was just talking to Abby." She said as she came around the bull pen and stood in front of his desk. She picked up the necklace and said "It has to be someone's".

"It was a friend's" he said with a half-smile.

"It was Ziva's. Wasn't it?"

"How'd you know?" he asked with a confused expression.

"Well it couldn't be yours as you aren't Jewish. Can't be McGee's because why you have necklace and same for Gibbs."

"Okay well how do you know it's not Abby's or Zoe's?"

"Well Abby isn't Jewish either and you broke up with Zoe so there for it wouldn't be a friend's."

"Fine. Yes it's Ziva's."

"How come you don't talk about her?"

"Just don't." he said shrugging.

"It's because you were in love with her. Isn't it?"

"Seriously how do you know this stuff?"

"Because you're still heartbroken. Plus, you are still hanging on to her." she said in a calm and gentle manner.

He just looked at her, amazed.

"Follow me." She said


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/** **Thank you all for all of the good reviews! This was my very first fanfic and I didn't think it was good. Now I am gonna try and make larger chapters but most likely will only have maybe 5 chapters a week.? However, the shorter the chapters are the more chapters there will be.**

 _Chapter 2: Where Have You Been?_

 _* 12:00 am, January 9_

Tony followed Bishop down to Abby's lab. Why did she take him there? Then it all just clicked. They were going to help find her. But he, of everyone on the team, was the only one who could find her.

Tony and Bishop walked into Abby's lab. Tony noticed McGee and Abby standing in front of the computer.

"Uh… hey guys" said Tony, sounding a little confused.

"Look Tony, we've been a little worried about you lately and we noticed you noticed you haven't been yourself since, well you know-" Abby said, indicating Ziva.

"Zoe?" asked Tony.

"No, Tony. Ziva." McGee said with a settle tone. "We all know you miss her. That's why we found her."

"You what?" he said sounding a little surprised but excited.

"They found me" a very familiar voice said.

Tony turned around and there she stood in the door way. Her long, brown, curly hair was now longer and curlier. Her skin, tanner. She looked gorgeous as always. He ran over and picked her up. He looked at her and kissed her. It wasn't one of those man "I want you kisses", but one of those "oh god I missed you kisses". Then he remembered that his team was in the team and put her down and pulled back. He looked at her and said "I should have never left you."

"You're right, you shouldn't have." Ziva said

Tony turned around. "Thank you, all you." He said

"Hey it was all Bishop's idea" said McGee pointing at Bishop.

Tony looked at her and thanked her. The team stayed there all night and listened to Ziva's stories from her time away. They all went home around 5:00 am. Well almost all of them.

"So do you have a hotel?" asked Tony

"Um, no. I was staying with Schmiel. Why?" Ziva asked. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking, that maybe you could stay at my place" he said. "Best movie collection in town."

That made her laugh a little and smile. "Well I'd love too."

He smiled that Dinozzo smile. "Man my dad was right. I should've swept you off your feet along time ago."


End file.
